A Christmas With JJ
by Eraman
Summary: Wes is stuck in New York and is celebrating with JJ. Who you ask? Well this is a AU(?) of the Big/Little Brother Wes verse. I was asked to write this by a few of my friends so I did ;) Let me know what you think and Merry Christmas!


It was Christmas Eve year 2015. Snow was falling down outside of the windows of Wes' apartment in New York. He was stuck there due to the weather so he would not be able to make it home to Lima to visit his mom, stepdad, sister, brother-in-law and other friends. But he wasn't lonely, at all. Because he had someone with him and this someone was the person that had always meant the most to him. Jerry Jonston. The older Asian male was talking with his parents over the phone, explaining to them that like Wes he was stuck in New York because of the snowstorm. They were upset of course but to Jerry it didn't matter. He told them he loved them and then hung up and turned to Wes that was smirking at him.

"Do you remember last time we celebrated Christmas together", the younger Asian asked smiling.

"Of course", Jerry said and sat down beside him and took the cup with hot chocolate that he was offered. "How can I forget? It was the first time you called yourself Wes instead of Wesley."

"And it was my first year at Dalton", Wes added calmly.

"You were so small", Jerry said and laughed. "Do you remember our adventure after the dinner with Carmichael?"

"Yeah", Wes said with a soft smile.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Logan laughed and the dinner continued in the same friendly talk, afterwards they played some games before the boys retired to their dorms. On the way there Jerry put his arm around Wes' shoulders._

_"Let's share room", he said. "It feels odd when the dorm is so quiet."_

_"Are you scared Jerry?" Wes teased._

_"Nope but I figured you might be."_

_"Nope I'm never scared. And besides you wanted to share a room so you must be the chicken." With that he darted away laughing. Jerry smiled fondly and took chase. He chased the boy all the way back to the Dragon. Jerry didn't catch the quick little boy until they reached the stairs. Wes had could take them two at a time but Jerry could take them four at a time. So when Wes reached his floor he squealed when he felt hands grip his waist._

_"Oh ticklish are we", Jerry asked smirking._

_"N-n-no", Wes giggled._

_"Oh really so you won't mind if I do this then?" he started to tickle the boy and Wes squealed and tried to escape. Jerry only scooped him up so that he had a grip on him with one arm and could tickle him with his free hand. Wes squealed, laughed and tried to break free. Jerry only smiled and walked towards Wes' room. He opened the door and threw the boy onto the bed before pouncing on him and tickled every inch he could reach. Wes laughed and squealed so much tears went down his cheeks._

_"I thought you said you weren't ticklish", Jerry said evilly and let his fingers dance over Wes' stomach and sides._

_"S-s-stop it", Wes squeaked. "P-p-please!"_

_"Holler uncle."_

_"Uncle", Wes squealed. "Uncle, uncle, uncle!"_

_Jerry smiled and with one last tickle he sat up and Wes scrambled backwards, away from him and put a pillow between him and Jerry._

_"Stay", he ordered and pointed at Jerry._

_"In your room or just in this spot?" Jerry asked smiling. Wes smiled._

_"If you want to sleep in here, sleep", he said and jumped off of the bed. "I'm gonna brush my teeth and get into my pajamas." He hurried into the bathroom and Jerry smiled before leaving the room._

_When Wes got back he saw that Jerry was there too, in his own pajamas and lying in Wes' bed, looking smugly at him._

_"Hey!" Wes objected. "That's my bed. Where will I sleep?"_

_Jerry just held to covers up and Wes rolled his eyes before getting in beside him. He snuggled close to Jerry and Jerry put an arm around him and after he turned off the light, they were both fast asleep._

_End flashback_

* * *

Both young men laughed and Jerry took Wes' hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I really missed you when I was away", he said.

"I missed you too", Wes said and smiled. "But you're back now so we can hang out."

"Of course, I'll demand monopoly on you for the years to come."

Wes laughed again but then his phone rang and he got up. Jerry watched him go with a fond smile. He had missed the younger man far more than he had ever told anyone. He had missed him grow up to the man he had become. The two of them might have talked to each other frequently and e-mailed each other each week… but Jerry had still missed him grow up. He got up and looked out the window. The snowfall was not as bad as minutes before but it was still dangerous to go outside. He felt someone move in beside him and turned his head slightly to the side. Wes stood beside him looking at the city before them. Jerry put an arm around his shoulder and held his "little brother" close. Then he remembered Otto's words months ago.

"Little brother is now big brother", he had said. Jerry had wondered what he'd meant… until he saw Wes interact with the Warblers Jerry had never met. They flocked around him like as if he was a hero or a God. Especially two of the smallest Warblers. But Jerry had noticed quite the difference in Wes behavior back at that birthday. He let the Warblers that were older than him smother him, with some reluctance though and he acted more of a normal kid age. He acted way too grownup around the younger Warblers.

"I can hear you think all the way over here", Wes said with a small smile and Jerry chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I was just thinking about how great it is that we can celebrate a Christmas together", Jerry said.

Wes chuckled.

"Do you wish to share a bed again", he asked and Jerry laughed. But agreed.

* * *

The next morning they woke up around the same time as the other and they looked outside. The snowfall was much softer now and they both smiled and decided to go out and drink hot chocolate somewhere. They got dressed and decided to make a little tribute to Justine by dressing in matching clothes. They didn't have to look that long to find an open coffee shop. Their jackets were also matching, as well as their scarves, hats and gloves. The barista smiled when she saw them.

"It's so cute when couples are matching their outfits", she said and handed them their orders. Both boys had to fight to keep a straight face. They didn't start laughing until they were out of sight from her. They sat there and talked about everything and everything but suddenly… Wes felt something hit his head and he looked up and saw a blue mop of hair. Jasper Montgomery hurried over to them with a grin on his lips.

"Hi guys", he said. "Merry Christmas. Wes good to see you buddy… and who is this?"

"Jasper meet Jerry Jonston", Wes said. "Jerry, meet Jasper Montgomery."

"Hi", both guys said and shook hands, Jerry a bit cold and Wes rolled his eyes. Wes might have an okay relationship with Jeremiah, Jordan and Jasper but that didn't mean Jerry and the other "first year" Warblers had forgiven them.

"You going back to Lima later", Jasper asked.

"Can't", Wes said with a sigh. "There are no tickets left and because of the snowfall yesterday I couldn't go."

"That sucks."

"Well I got to spend my Christmas with Jerry again", Wes said happily. "Which is totally awesome."

"I see… is he your boyfriend?"

Both Asians laughed and Jasper blushed.

"What did I say", he asked.

"We are not boyfriends", Jerry said calmly. "Wes is my little brother."

"Little? I've never heard anyone call him that."

"Well you haven't met my older brothers… all 42 of them."

Jasper stared at him and Jerry laughed patting him on the back.

"He has _lots _of brothers", he explained. "And all of us older guys are very protective over our little brother Wes."

"Jasper come on!" Someone yelled and they turned to see another policeman. Jasper rolled his eyes before giving Wes a hug, shaking Jerry's hand and then ran to his partner and out of the door. Wes watched them with a smile and then turned to Jerry. The older man smiled and they continued with their breakfast. They listened lazily to the conversations around them and heard that a few people were going to go ice skating. They could rent you skates if you didn't have your own. Jerry grinned because he loved skating.

"Let's go there", he said and looked at Wes.

"And have us get ourselves killed", Wes asked. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh don't be such a bore", Jerry said. "It will be fun. Do I need to tickle you into submission?"

"Do I need to throw a snowball at you?"

"Come on", Jerry just said and took his hand and dragged him out of the café.

* * *

They were at the ice and were skating around with everyone else, just talking and laughing. Jerry had improved tremendously since last time and Wes hadn't fallen ones. He never told anyone that he always went to the rink in Westerville and skated around. He felt like he was close to Jerry when he did that. Jerry made an advanced pirouette and smirked at Wes. The younger man cocked an eyebrow.

"Should I be impressed", he asked.

"You should", Jerry said and laughed. "Come on Wes live a little! Stop being so boring and just skating around. Be a little adventurous!"

Wes snorted but picked up some speed before performing an double axel. Jerry gaped at him and Wes smirked.

"Like that?" he asked. Jerry just grinned and skated over.

"You've been practicing, you make it look easy", he teased and Wes shrugged.

"Everything is easy when you know how to do it", he said. Jerry was about to say something when a small child collided with him and he fell forward onto Wes. Wes fell to the ice and slammed his head against the hard, cold surface.

"Sorry!" the child called and hurried off.

"Wes are you okay?" Jerry asked and sat up. He was a bit pale in worry. Wes sat up.

"I'm fine", he said. "Why is there two of you?"

Jerry sighed.

"Come on", he said and helped Wes up and helped him skate to the side so that they could get off the ice.

* * *

"Jerry I can walk by myself", Wes grumbled as Jerry carried him on his back up the stairs to his apartment.

"I know, but I like doing this", Jerry said. "You never let me do it enough back at Dalton."

Wes just pouted and leaned his head on Jerry's. They had gone to the hospital where they found out Wes didn't have a concussion, but he would have a bad headache for a few days. Jerry had been sick with worry for _his _Wes. He was still worried for his boy.

That thought made him freeze outside of Wes' apartment. Where did those thoughts come from? _His_ boy? What? Okay Jerry knew he was gay but he was never open about it. He was sure Justine, Mitch and maybe Mark knew but he wasn't sure. His parents didn't really like homosexuals so he had not come out to them yet. He had dated boys of course… but Wes? No, no the kid was his little brother. It was only brotherly feelings he had… right?

"Uh Jerry why did you stop", Wes asked confused and Jerry jumped slightly.

"Sorry", he said and let Wes get down. "I realized I didn't have the key."

Wes smiled and fumbled with his pocket to get the keys out. He grumbled something about stupid pain meds that made him loopy. When he struggled with getting the keys in the lock Jerry put his hand on Wes' slightly smaller one. The two of them smiled at each other and got the key in the lock and opened the door. Wes had to fight a blush when Jerry put an arm around his waist to help him get inside.

He hadn't known he was gay until quite recently. He had been thinking he was straight. I mean… he had seen how Mitch, Nathan, Isaac and some of the other of his homosexual friends acted and he never felt he acted like them. He had dated girls and had fallen for some of them… at least he thought so… but things never seemed to last when he was with them.

But… Jerry? Why would he fall for Jerry? Not that the guy wasn't good looking because he was… it was just… Jerry had always been like a brother figure for him. But… then why had his graduation caused such a heartbreak? And why did he always feel jealous when Jerry talked about his girlfriend? He jumped when the door slammed shut behind him.

"Sorry", Jerry said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to kick it that hard."

"It's okay", Wes mumbled and took a step backwards. But he couldn't see anything in the dark. So he tripped and closed his eyes, preparing for more pain. But Jerry caught him around the waist and Wes opened his eyes. Jerry was literally dipping him and both of them blushed slightly, but they didn't move.

Jerry leaned in closer and Wes held his breath and closed his eyes. The kiss was sweet and shy… and nervous. Wes was holding one hand on Jerry's shoulder and the other on his arm. He now moved so that he was standing, his arms around Jerry's neck… and kissed him back. Jerry startled a bit but moved his hands to rest on Wes' hips. Wes parted his lips to allow Jerry entrance and Jerry stuck his tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply. Thy only took quick breaths before kissing again and Jerry backed Wes up against the wall, kissing him deeply. Wes pulled him close and didn't care for the dull ache in his head. He was just too happy. When they parted for air again they rested their foreheads on each other's and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Wesley", Jerry said.

"Merry Christmas Jeremy", Wes said and smiled.

"Best."

"Christmas."

"Ever", the last they said together.

The next day their friends and family on Facebook stared in shock as the top news of the day read:

"Wes Cohen and Jerry Jonston is in a relationship."

What the hell? When did that happened? What was in the air around Christmas?

* * *

**I was asked to do this and just wanted to try it. What do you think? Should they turn out as a couple in LBW? I know I wrote that Wes has children in the epilog of Big Brother Wes... but I never actually mentioned a wife now did I ;)**

**Anyone found the lines from LBW?**


End file.
